Unpredictable route
by ex0
Summary: Sets right after Kuroneko breaks up with Kyousuke. An evolving plot in the OreImo universe where YOU have choices to make ! A new concept (I believe) I came up with while playing the game on PSP. I hope you can enjoy this and review to let me know what you all think about it ! Will maybe be rated M in the future...


A.N : Hi everyone, this is ex0 and I'm here to provide the OreImo fandom a new fiction ! Alright ! English isn't my native language HOWEVER my dear and faithful friend S. proof read and updated some sentences to provide you guys a smooth read. So don't worry about it !

Also, I'd like to mention something about this fiction. This is an idea which struck me while I was playing the OreImo game on PSP. I didn't see (if I'm not mistaken...) this idea being used on here yet. This fiction, at least for now kind of a beta test, will be "interactive". The title of the fic explains a bit of it : the route which will be taken is, as of now, unpredictable. There's no determined pairing yet. I only wanted and needed to write about the OreImo universe, so I don't really care about the pairings. Though, there won't be KyoxKouhei, so if there's any Yaoi fan out there, I'm sorry ! .

The idea is, there will be choices to be made in chapters. You'll see there's one at the end of this one. So if you want this story to continue, you'll have to review and vote ! Of course, a constructive and critical comment is appreciated :)

Without any further word, enjoy the first chapter !

* * *

It's been now three weeks. Three weeks that Kousaka Kyousuke and Gokou Ruri, alias Kuroneko, had stopped being in a relationship. For her own reasons, Kuroneko had to put a halt to it. Even though Kyousuke accepted it, it still affected him a lot. Hell, he even went to cry in his sister's room. Yes, that's how much the young gothic Lolita girl meant to him. Back then, Kousaka Kirino, his little sister, comforted him with a hug and sweet words. She was usually always harsh towards him, making him obey her every command and treating him like a disgusting pervert with a sister complex. That's just how she'd always been from the moment a certain event happened, which had made them more distant than before. She made his life a living hell afterwards, but the support she provided him that night was more than welcome. Kyousuke was really grateful.

One morning, the boy woke up early. It was Saturday, so there was no school, but he adopted a new activity on week-ends; since his breakup with Kuroneko, he jogged in the morning to let his stress out through physical exertion. He used to run with his MP3 player to listen to music but he stopped taking it along some day. One day, the music player had been set on playing random songs from it's library and played the Maschera opening theme, which of course reminded him of his former girlfriend who was a hard fan of the series, so he decided to stop bringing it to his jogs. Anyway, as usual, he put on his jogging clothes and grabbed a toast from the kitchen. He placed a small bottle of water in the pocket of his hoodie to avoid dehydration.

He looked back into the living room before going out. His father, Kousaka Daisuke, was reading the newspaper, as usual. He was a strict, but loving parent; he just rarely ever expressed said love. Some say he was your typical Japanese father. His mother, Kousaka Yoshino, was busy making the breakfast for the both of them while humming a catchy song. She was a very positive and happy person, always wearing her contagious smile.

"_**Yosh**_… All set. Dad, Mom I'll be back for lunch!" Kyousuke said before heading to the hallway to put on his shoes.

"Alright dear, be careful on your way out!" Yoshino answered, still busy with the breakfast

With this, he went out, closing the door after himself.

'_What the-... It's even colder than it was yesterday when I went to school…'_

The rising sun wasn't enough for his body to feel warm at all. It was a cold November morning and the only way he had to prevent from feeling too cold was to start jogging. Kyousuke was following the same route as always. He started to run down the road where his home was before changing directions to the countryside outside of town. He'd run the round trip for a distance of five miles. That was enough for him to do some thinking, exercising and letting the steam off. He didn't need to do some hard training like his sister had to in the track and field club she was in. It's not like he was going to participate in a competition any time soon.

'_I should probably run a bit faster… Geez can this get any cooler?'_

He proceeded to accelerate his pace and started thinking about his current situation. Whenever he met Kuroneko at school, things would go awkward. He couldn't pronounce a word without stammering, while she purposely tried to finish their discussions as soon as she could. She'd look away, embarrassed, while he sheepishly scratched the back of his head a bit too much. If it kept on, he'd probably end up bleeding on the back of his head from too much scratching. That definitely wasn't good at all. He sighed, which resulted in a puff of white breath coming out of his mouth.

'_Guess there's nothing I can do unless we talk it out directly. But how can I approach her and the subject with that kind of atmosphere…'_

Memories of his days with her appeared in his mind all of a sudden. He tried to shake them off immediately, as they wouldn't help at all.

* * *

It was almost noon when he came back home, exhausted from all the running. He announced his arrival as he struggled to put off his shoes while standing. Kyousuke listened to his mother welcoming him back and his father grunted to let him know he'd also heard him.

"I'll take a quick shower before eating Mom!"

As he was climbing the stairs to reach his room and grab a change of clothes, he met Kirino in front of his door. She frowned as he stood before her. Kyousuke looked at her, slightly annoyed. What did she want now?

"If her Majesty would allow me to access my room, I wish to take a quick shower before eating lunch." He stated with a small playful smile

"You went to run around again? Didn't I tell you to stop already?" Kirino snapped back, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was clearly angry about this.

"And why the hell would I listen to your orders anyway?! I just want to relax in the shower a bit, so can you move out of the way please?" The brother said, wanting to put an end to this.

"You're only doing this since the goth loli left you, do you think I'm stupid?! As long as you keep on doing this you won't move on and will stay as pathetic as you are!" Kirino continued in an angry tone.

The boy had enough to deal with on his own considering the matter with Kuroneko and he didn't want his sister to add one more to his current problems. She was already hard enough to handle with her usual behavior, no need for her to interfere with personal things now. He harshly spoke his next words.

"Out of the way."

He pushed her to the side forcefully, entering his room and slamming the door shut. Grabbing what he needed to, he waited to hear Kirino closing her own room's door indicating that she left the corridor. Kyousuke then headed out to the bathroom, finally able to take his shower. After removing his dirty clothes and putting them into the laundry basket, he entered the bath and turned the water on. The hot water falling onto his body relaxed him a little. He let out of a sigh of pleasure.

'_I don't think I can ever…'_

Hitting his fist against the wall, he laid his head on it's smooth surface and looked down at his feet. The water was drained away between his bare feet, and he wished all his sorrow and regrets could disappear that way too. He heard his mother calling Kirino for lunch through the door, putting a halt to his thoughts. He'd better get out, dry himself and go to eat as well.

* * *

The atmosphere was obviously tense as everyone was sitting at the table to eat. Neither of the Kousaka siblings spoke, as they silently ate their mother's cooking; today it was once again curry, with meat, rice and vegetables. The TV was on in the background, their father was watching it and listening to the news while he enjoyed his wife's meal. Yoshino had a worried look on her face as she sensed something was up between her children. She thought hard about a topic that could bring them, if not at least one of them, to talk but nothing was coming to her confused mind. She could see how Kirino sent a few quick, disdainful glances at her brother. She was finishing her plate as fast as possible. Kyousuke wasn't an idiot, he noticed it.

"You can tell me if I'm that much of a nuisance, I'll excuse myself and go back to my room, Kirino."

He spoke without emotion in his voice, just stating the facts he wanted to state. That ticked the girl off instantly.

"_**Eh?!**_ Wasn't that already obvious? Can you refrain from saying such useless things, idiot?" Kirino said with the high and mighty tone of hers.

That was it. He was fed up with her right now. He quickly got up and thanked his mother for the lunch. Putting the plate in the sink, he made his way up to his room, but not without sending a harsh and meaningful look at his sister. She felt it. It made her shudder. That look… The same he had towards someone who was too close to Kuroneko when he was still dating her. Full of hate, anger and desire of vengeance. He slammed the door of the living room shut and left.

"Kyousuke! What did I say about properly closing the door!" Kousaka Daisuke shouted, angry at his son who disturbed him while he was watching the news on TV.

'_**Tch.**_ _Everyone is out for my neck today._' The high-school boy thought, as he laid down on his bed, checking his cellphone.

It was 12:40, the day was just starting. He wanted to get out of here like he did this morning for a change of thoughts and environment. Even though it was cold, the sun shone brightly and he definitely wanted to make something out of this day. Staying here alone wouldn't do any good. He looked at the laptop sitting on his desk, property of Kirino. Of course, it was here because she forced him to play at her stupid eroge… He'd return it to her today. Kyousuke was too angry at her to think about the usual 'life counseling' and all of her orders. It was about damn time he made his voice and opinion heard. He was eighteen for god's sake. Browsing through his cellphone's repertory, he wondered if any of his friends were available to hang out today.

'_Who should I ask first…? Let's see…'_

He had different choices.

1. Akagi Kouhei, his best male friend who also had a sister, Sena.

2. Tamura Manami, his best female friend and childhood friend.

3. Saori Makishima, the leader of the "Anime Girls Unite!" group, a kind and mature otaku.

4. Ayase Aragaki, his sister's best friend and a beautiful model like her.

After pondering for a long time, he made his decision and wrote a text message. After being done with it, he selected the contact in his phone that would get the text.

He let his phone sit beside him on the bed and waited for an answer before sending another message in case he received a negative response. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and relieved a bit of the tension built up in his body.

* * *

So... who will be Kyousuke's company throughout the day ?!

The poll is available on my profile, just click on my name and vote on the poll !

It's up to you guys, I'm waiting for your votes and reviews ! The poll will be closed when I get at least 30 votes and reviews. Of course if by December we don't reach this, I'll consider the votes I'll have by then. Ja-ne !

EDIT : As of 18/11/2013, 11 votes have been made and it's not going as I thought it would for the result... and that's great ! It's exciting to see this and to let the readers take part into the story ! Keep it up to 30 so I can start the second chapter !

EDIT2 : As of 20/11/2013, 18 votes are in count ! Just 12 mores to confirm the tendency, which surprised me to be honest and I'm grateful you guys do vote, and I can start writing up the second chapter ! Keep it up dear readers :3


End file.
